Love at first sight
by Brittanan
Summary: Hi, my name is Len Kagamine. I had told my girlfriend that I loved her and then she stabs me in the back. But, my ex still has strong feelings for me. Now, I've found a girl and I fell in love...and she is trying to 'help' me with my love life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke to a messy room, the alarm clock ringing, and an empty house except for Meiko, my maid, and I. I turned off my alarm clock and just stared at the ceiling. It was the weekend and there was nothing to do.

I was glad that I could get away from all the drama going on at school. Thursday, I had found Neru, my girlfriend, making out with another guy. I hated drama, but now that's the only thing that people are talking about at school. Someone even rumored that I started to cry. I dont cry!

I flipped my messy hair back. Meiko, standing in my doorway said that breakfast was ready when ever I was hungry.

Meiko was a tall, good-looking woman. She looked as if she was in her early 20's. She had brown hair and eyes. She was in casual clothing since my parents were not here and I wanted her to feel like part of the family. Even though Meiko is a lot older than me, she is the only person I know that I can call "friend".

I sat up slightly,"Thanks. Um, are you doing anything later?" I needed to get out of the house. I needed to get my mind off of school, if I even could.

Meiko thought for a second. "Well, I have laundry to do. Other than that, no, I suppose not. Why? Is something wrong?" Her eyes filled with concern. Just like a mom should...

"No, it's just..." I couldnt find the right words. I didnt want Meiko to worry. She's strong. She could snap a neck if she found out that I was depressed and someone else caused it.

"I'm kind of- Well, I- It's kind of boring today. I just wanted to do something, I guess..." I started to sit up and Meiko blushed a little. I remembered that I go to sleep with only my boxers so my face got red too.

Meiko turned to leave, but then stopped herself. "Maybe we could go somewhere if you're that bored-out-of-your-mind. Just eat breakfast first. And put a shirt on!" She threw me a clean shirt that was on my bed.

I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on the clean shirt and some pants and ran down the huge staircase to have breakfast. On the kitchen table sat double banana pancakes. YUM, I thought. I ate every bit of it and then Meiko and I got going.

Meiko didnt own a car so we just decided to walk around town. On the way, Meiko glanced at me and said,"Len, your hair is a mess."

Annoyed, I responsed,"No it's not. I checked my hair before I left the house."

"Len, it's all over the place!"

"Well, I guess I like it like that..."

"Here." Meiko took my hair, attempting to tie it up.

"Hey!" At first I didnt realize what she was doing until she pulled a mirror from inside her purse. My hair was tied up in a ponytail! "Ugh! I look like a girl, Meiko!"

"Len, you looked like a girl before with your hair down to your shoulders!"

Meiko- she can get on my nerves sometimes but she can be seen as my mom, my sister, and my best friend. She could be all...

_I'd love to have Meiko as a mom~_

"Okay, Len! It is 3:45pm and I still have to do the laundry, clean the house, and make dinner before your mother get's home at 8:30pm! So you can do one more activity before we have to leave here at exactly..." Meiko checked her watch,"4:30! And Len, try not to act stubborn when you talk to your mother, it irritates her. And remember to wear your good clothes when she comes! Oh! And-"

"Meiko! You're thinking way too much into this! Calm done and relax," I shouted.

Meiko sat down and sighed,"What do you want to do now, then? We've been everywhere!"

I looked around then found the most wonderful thing. "Fruit bar!"

Meiko just stared at me.

"What?"

"You have forty-five more minutes left, and you want to spend it drinking smoothies?"

"Yup," I said half way to the Fruit Bar.

Meiko bought the smoothies. I, of course, had a banana smoothie while she had plain vanilla. We sat under a tree because of the nice weather. After I sucked down my smoothie in under thirthy seconds, I decided to lay down and watch the clouds.

It was so peaceful there. But as I looked up into the sky, the more I went into thought, and I remembered Neru. I remembered seeing her kiss another guy. Neru knew I was standing there, but she still did nothing. She was enjoying the kiss.

I havent official broken up with Neru. I havent talked to her since the kiss. I'm pretty sure the relationship is history now.

Meiko knew something was wrong. I was no longer smiling.

"Len, are you okay?" She sounded concerned

I remained silent.

"Len, is this about Neru?" My eye's widened. How did she find out?

I turned around to look at Meiko. "How do you know?" I felt scared, confused, embarrassed, and depressed.

Meiko must have known that I was uncomfortable with the conversation and decided to change the subject. She glanced at her watch. "It's 4:20. We can stay for a few more minutes or-"

"Let's just go," I got up, brushed off the dirt I had on my pants, grabbed my cup and headed for the trash can. Then I saw her~

The blond girl was sitting under another tree, finishing up some homework, and sipping an orange smoothie when I saw her. Her blue eyes sparkled, her hair on her shoulders. I could list every detail about her that was perfect. I just couldnt find any flaws.

There I stood in the middle of the park admiring her. Was it love at first sight? But Meiko's voice woke me up.

"Len! We have to go now!" I blushed after realizing how long I'd been standing there. I ran to catch up with Meiko since she already left for the house. So then, I had just seen the most beautiful girl, and I had to leave without getting a name. Chances are that I might never see her again, I thought.

When I finally caught up with Meiko, she asked "Why did it take so long to throw away a cup?"

She giggled but I blushed, again.

It was silent when we entered the house. I started for my room. Meiko saw me and said,"Start cleaning your room, would you?"

I nodded but didnt turn around to look at her.

I got to my room and did exactly what I did this morning: I layed done on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

That girl had a white ribbon and three clips in her hair. She had a sailor outfit on, but it looked to casual to be a school uniform. She had arm and leg warmers. She also had headphones hanging from around her neck. I thought that was interesting because I've never seen a girl love music so much that they bought their own headphones. Or at least wear them for fashion.

The only things I know about her is just from watching her actions and appearence. She is girly because of her ribbon and hair clips. She is dedicated to music because of her headphones and the picture of speakers on her leg warmers. She loves oranges because of her smoothie. And she loves to be outdoors by herself because she was under a tree and looked comfortable. But I just dont know her name...

I didnt feel like cleaning my room so i just went down stairs to get a banana and help Meiko with the laundry. Meiko saw the expression on my face. It was a mix between "rejected" and "in love" there. She raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, you okay, Len?"

"Yeah, why wouldnt I be?" I talked in monotone.

Meiko put her hands on her hips. "Well, you just have been rejected by your girlfriend. And what's with your face?"

I took that as an insult. "Excuse you!" I frowned.

Meiko rolled her eyes, acting like my sister. I grabbed the clean clothes and headed up stairs to put them away. Meiko called out,"Len, I'm the maid! I do the work!"

"You looked like you needed some help..." I smiled. We've had this conversation before.

Meiko groaned. "Len, if I get help I dont get paid!" She had a grin in her voice.

"My parents will never know. They're not home!" _They're never home..._

Meiko sighed. "Watever, just get dressed, ok?"

"Sure," I entered my room and looked at the stack of clean clothes. I quickly changed into the nicest outfit. It made me feel sick to look like a rich kid...It must be nice to just be normal.

I sat down on my bed after getting dressed. I had to many things on my mind. I looked in front of me to find a mirror. I stared at myself. I saw a confused teen.

Tomorrow is monday which means drama, drama, and more drama. I didnt feel like going to school.

Maybe I'll skip, I thought to myself.

After I was done looking in the mirror, I stood up headed downstairs to get an opinion from Meiko to see what she thought of my outfit.

I ran down the staircase and found Meiko drinking.

Meiko looked up and said "Hey, nice outfit!"

My eyes widened when I realized what she was drinking. "Meiko, that is my parents Sake!"

She gasped,"Oh, my god! They're going to murder me!"

I made a sarcastic face that said,"**Really? I didnt know that**!"

She throw the bottle back into the pantry, acting like nothing ever happened. She looked into my eyes. "Len, I'm going to lose my job!"

I had a bored expression. "Well, then,"I turned around,"Nice knowing ya," I started to walk off.

"Len!" Meiko was almost in tears.

"Meiko, I was just kidding!" I started to smile turning back around.

She rolled her eyes at me. "What am I going to do?" If she got fired, she would have no where else to go.

It's probably weird to get fired for something as stupid as this, but my parents fired the last butler for eating dinner with us as if he were family. I didnt have a problem. He was family to me, but I guess my parents thought differently.

My dad's Sake is part of his life. If he finds out someone drank his Sake, a life would be lost. Meiko knew this and started to hyperventilate.

"Calm done! How much did you drink?" I tried to sound helpful but I just ended up yelling at her.

"Uh, only half the bottle..."

"Half the bo- how are you not drunk?" I asked.

"Just help me!" Just then then phone rang. "It's your parents!" Meiko gasped.

"Chill! Just put it on speakerphone," I started to get a little annoyed.

Meiko quickly pressed "talk" then "speaker" on the house phone, breathing hard.

"H- hello?" I was almost as scared as Meiko. I couldnt imagine life without her.

"Hi, son! I was just calling to let you know that your mother and I would be home until saturday of next week. The plane has been delayed for about a week so we will be in America 'till then. Is that alright with you, Len?"

I was as shocked as Meiko, who nearly passed out on the floor. "Uh, y- yeah, dad", I answered.

"That is great, Len! I'll see you saturday. Remember to listen to the maid! Love you, Bye!" Then he hung up.

I stared at the phone, then I pressed "end call".

"Really? He called me 'the maid'?" Meiko frowned.

This time, I rolled my eyes. "Meiko, you got lucky! You need to go buy another bottle of Sake!"

"And that means that means I get to finish this one!" Meiko went in the pantry and came out with the bottle. "Wanna share it?"

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm underaged," I felt like a goody-goody saying that.

"Really, Len?" Meiko stared at me.

I looked at my watch. It was only 6:30pm but I was extremely tired from today. I yawned.

"Why dont you head on up to bed?" Meiko looked concerned, like I was going to die if I didnt get any sleep.

"It's only 6:30. Sixteen year olds dont go to bed at 6:30," I frowned.

She smiled at me. "Just get some sleep," she giggled.

I stared up at the ceiling. The next day was the start of a new week full of drama, drama, and more drama. I didnt know how I was going to face Neru. I wanted to just forget about it, but I couldnt. We've been dating for at least three months but all Neru would do was text on her smartphone 24/7. But I really liked Neru. She was smart, funny, beautiful, and she was an awesome kisser. I dont know what happened. I guess she didnt have the same feelings about me.

I turned on my right side, facing the window and looked out. I wasnt sure what exactly I was looking for, but sure enough, the couple was kissing away on the bench right outside my house. Neru looked like she was having a good time which made me even more furious. This is the second time I've caught her.

I closed the blinds and rolled to my left side to look at my alarm clock time. It was 10:15pm. I yawned just by looking at the time. I didnt even realize how tired I was. I closed my I eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

**A/N: Uhh, so yeah, im kinda new to this whole fanfic thing, so please tell me if the story line so far sucks...first chapters always suck right? Please say right...**

**Is this chapter too long? when I was making this I thought chapters 1 and 2 were too short so I combined them...**

**Please comment and whatever...**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up 30 minutes before my alarm clock. I decided to get off my lazy butt and go make breakfast. But before I went down stairs, I threw a shirt on just in case Meiko was awake. It would've another awkward moment for the both of us.

I ran down the main staircase and turned left into the kitchen. Meiko was laying down on her stomach in the middle of the floor with, of course, the empty bottle of Sake in her hand. She must have passed out.

I went into the bigger-than-average sized pantry and looked for breakfast that didn't require any effort whatsoever. I gave up and walked back to Meiko, hoping that she would make me breakfast.

She looked like she was in a deep sleep. But just to be sure, I bent down and gently tapped her shoulder. She didnt budge. I shook her shoulder. She still didnt wake. She started to mumble in her sleep. Her words were slurred together, but I was able to make out: "...more Sake..."

"Meiko!" I yelled and startled her.

She let out a short scream, then she saw that it was just me and her expression changed to annoyed. "Oh, it's just you," she muttered.

I smiled and said, "Let's have breakfast."

Meiko slowly got up off the kitchen floor. She brushed her pants off and set the bottle down on the table. I walked over to the table and sat down. I watched as Meiko brought out the ingredients for sushi. I remembered my date with Neru over by the sushi bar. That was the day that I told her that I loved her. I stared at the floor.

Meiko came over and set the sushi down in front of me. I didnt take my eyes off the floor. _I just cant face Neru today._

Seeing that I looked depressed, Meiko asked me, "You okay?"

I didnt respond. She just stared at me. "Neru," she started, "What's going on with you and her?"

I looked up. "How do you know that I'm in a relationship?"

"Everyone knows, Len!" She laughed.

"Mom and Dad dont." We were both silent for a moment.

Meiko sat down. "You want my help?"

"What do you know about girls and dating?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Dude, I **am** a girl and I have been in many relationships for your information." She crossed her arms.

I put on a small smile. "Well, then."

"So, tell me what happened."

I looked back down at the floor and said, "I found Neru cheating on me."

"Want me to beat her up for you? Guys cant hit girls, you know." she giggled.

I thought it was a great idea, but I shook my head. "Nah, that wont be nessessary."

Meiko picked up the plate of sushi and shoved it in my face. "Just eat your breakfast."

I slowly picked up the sushi and put it in my mouth and bit down. Then my alarm clock went off. I swallowed as I stood up. "Gotta go."

I walked up the stairs and headed to my room that was all the way on the other side of the house. When I got to my room, I turned off the alarm clock. I thought to myself, _why does the alarm clock go off everyday even when it's a weekend?_

I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put my sailor uniform on. I walked back to my room and glanced in the mirror. I guess my hair does look better in a ponytail, I thought. I ,then, tied it up into a messy one.

I looked at the clock. 7:20am. I grabbed my bag and ran full-speed down the hall. I sat on the railing of the staircase and slid down. Still running, I said bye to Meiko and thanked her for the breakfast. Then I was out the door.

"Okay," I mumbled to myself, " I have 5 minutes to get to school and 4 minutes at my locker, which leaves me one minutes-" I ran straight into someone and I fell flat on my butt. So did they.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my head. "Sorry, I wasnt looking where I was going."

"No," said a girls' voice, " it's my fault. I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes to see a giant, white ribbon and blond hair. I then, knew exactly who I was looking at. It was the girl from the park.

My eyes widened. I immediatly stood up and gave her a hand. I blushed as she took it. When she was finally up, I said, "H- hey, I- I'm Len Kagamine."

She smiled at me. "Hi, Len! I'm Rin Kagamine. I guess we have the same last name. Cool! Just like twins!"

I didnt want her to be telling people that we look like twins. Some people might say we are twins. That could be bad. So I just rubbed the back of my neck and laughed.

"So where you headed?" I asked, hoping she was going to my school.

"Vocaloid High," she said cheerfully. "It's my first day!" _Thank god_! I thought.

"Oh, that's where I'm going." I tried to talk as calmly as I could. "Let's walk together. I could also show you around school, if you'd like."

She grinned at me. "Sure! I'd love that." I blushed, again.

We started walking and talking. I asked her,"So, why did you decide to come to Vocaloid High?"

"Well, my dad owns the school, actually," she said matter-of-factly.

I was taking notes. _So she is rich like me_, I thought to myself. "Why are you just starting this school now, then?"

"You see, I was living in America with my mom. My dad was still in Japan. But then, my parents got a divorce and I had to choose who I wanted to live with. And since I barely ever got to see my dad, I decided to choose him. And now that I live with him, I have to go to his school."

"That's understandable. Well, I'm sorry about the divorce."

"Nah, it's okay." She shook her head and her blond hair glistened in the sunlight, which made her look extra hot.

I looked away knowing my face was bright red. I glanced at my watch and it read: 7:27am. I pulled her arm and ran for the high school saying, "Come on we're gonna be late!"

**A/N: Ugh, writing in a dudes' point of view is weird and it makes me feel gay...because im a girl...Idk what a dude thinks, so...**

**Anyways, sorry for the extremely short chapter. The next one will be longer for sure...**

**Oh, and thank you for those reviews! I thought i wasnt going to get any... i have higher self esteem now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own vocaloid**

Rin and I came into homeroom late. Fortunately, the teacher wasnt there yet so we were not marked as tardy.

I sat down in my seat near the back window and Rin sat next to me, to my right. I got out my materials that i needed for first block and Rin did the same.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind. I turned around to see a teal haired boy. "Hey man, did we have any homework for the weekend?" he asked me.

"No, I dont think so..." I stopped and examined him again. "Where have I seen you from?" I said under my breath.

He looked confused. He must have heard me. "Uhh..."

"Len, I- Oh hello! Is this your friend?" Rin asked.

"Uhh, not really-"

She cut me off. "I'm Rin!" She put her hand out, introducing herself.

"Mikuo," he said and shook her hand. "Your new?"

She nodded. But before she had a chance to say anything else, the teacher walked in and apologized for being late. The students moved back to there seats and waited for directions. Then the teacher took attendence.

I day dreamed out the window thinking of where I had seen Mikuo other than first block. _Ehh, probably just in the lunch room._

I raised my hand when my name was called and the day started.

It turns out that Rin was actually _really_ good at math. Where ever she went to school in America, she must have gotten a good education there. _She might need to tutor me some time, _I thought. She had already finished the homework and was reading quietly while I was struggling. I was so tempted to look over at her paper, but I decided not to.

I looked at her and thought, _man she so cute_. Then I mentally slapped myself back to reality. I turned pink and hoped no one noticed me staring at her. I looked around the room just to be sure then something caught my eye. Orange hair.

Neru was on the other side of the room on her smartphone and chatting to some other blonde girl.

I watched her for a few more seconds remembering all the good times we've shared. Then she glanced over at me and I quickly faced my paper and acted like I was in the middle of a question.

When I was in the middle of trying to figure out how the heck to answer this math problem, the bell rang.~

~I couldnt really focus in any of my other classes. Rin kept nudging me to wake up from la-la-land. I kept thinking:_ Is Neru ignoring me? _She usually was all up in my face, or texting me during class.

When lunch came around, I sat in my usual spot. Rin followed me. I was trying to forget about Neru. But I couldnt because a huge group of kids came around us asking me questions. A green haired girl, with goggles on her head stepped forward.

"So what happened between you and Neru?" Ugh. "Did you guys break up?" she asked me.

There where scattered yeah!'s from the group. Rin raised an eyebrow at me in curiosity.

"No, not yet," I mumbled.

"Did you-"

"Guys, go away it's none of your bussiness anyway," I tried to talked calmly.

They all called out questions and comments and I kept yelling for them to go away. Then I stopped listening to them and turned away. When they saw I wasnt going to answer them, they eventually left us.

Rin asked, "So, what's up with you and this Neru chick?"

"Nothing, she is just sort of my girlfriend."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" she said inching closer. "Is she or isnt she?" she sounded kind of excited.

I backed up. "Well, yeah, but I'm going to break up with her..."

I told her everything and when I finished she said, "Aww, poor Lenny~," and pinched my cheek.

I moved her hand away. "Dont call me that," I said seriously.

"I'm sorry," she replied with sarcasm in her voice.

"Why do you care if I'm in a relationship?" I asked.

"I like romance. It's cute!"

I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

~Before I knew it, the bell rang, and school was over. Rin and I packed over stuff and got going.

I was walking home and Rin was with me. I wanted me and her to be closer, so I went down to grab her hand. I was millimeters away, but then she moved her hand away to fix her shirt collar.

I sighed and looked at the ground. The we were at the corner and that was where we seperated.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Len-kun!" she called.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I said.

Meiko greeted me at the doorway. I came in, and like everyday when I get home from school, the house was so clean it sparkled.

"I bought a new bottle of sake!" she said, holding up the bottle.

I smiled. "Good, and dont drink this one."

"I wont," she giggled. "So did you break up with Neru?"

I sat down at the table and Meiko placed a plate of fruit in front of me. I grabbed the banana and said, "No, she was ignoring me."

"You better break up with her soon before something bad happens," she warned.

I held my head in my hand and took a bite of the banana.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had school you know...Wednesday and Thursday I had test so Monday and Tuesday I had to study. And I was at church Friday night and got back late. So I barely had anytime to write...**

**I lied about this chapter being longer than the second chapter...In my head the chapter seemed longer...**

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot since this is my first story going to the public...**

**Please review this chapter and I will have the next one up soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own vocaloid.**

It was Tuesday morning and I knew I how I was going to break the news to Neru. I was sitting at the table explaning to Meiko my plan. She was listening with a '**are you serious?**'look on her face.

"Dude, if you say that to her, you are going to get slapped," she commented.

I frowned. "Then how do you think I should break up with her?"

"Ask her what the truth is and that you dont trust her and you dont think that the relationship is going to work out," she suggested. "Now go before your late to school."

I stood up and went to the front door. Before I left I waved and said to Meiko, "See ya."

I came out of the mansion and from where I was standing, I could see Rin at the corner waving at me. I ran up to her and she greeted me. Then we started walking.

"So," she began, "today's the day?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, clueless.

Rin sighed. "You know, your gonna break up with Neru?"

"Oh, yeah, I am..."

"That's too bad, though. I'd love to have my bestfriend in a relationship. It would be cute. I'd be calling you guys lovebirds and forcing you guys to go on dates." She poked me in the stomach.

All I heard was bestfriend. "Bestfriend? You consider me your bestfriend? That's nice and all but we've just met yesterday." _I hope that didnt sound rude._

"I know but it feels like I've known you forever." I had to agree with her.

"So, describe Neru," Rin commanded. "Is she pretty?"

I kind of felt uncomfortable with the question. "Uh, yes she's pretty." _Not as pretty as you._

"What does she look like?" She was eager to know more information.

"Well, she has long, orangish blonde hair pulled to the left side of her head- to her left. And uhh, she's sorta on the short side. Oh, and she has yellow eyes."

Rin just nodded.

Soon we were walking up the stairs to the building and into the classroom. We both sat down in the same spots we were yesterday and waited for the bell to ring. The teacher was actually on time.

We were given an assignment and the class was able to work in pairs. Rin, of course, was my partner. She taught me so much. I was surprised. _She explains stuff way better than the teacher does_, I thought.

I could have done the assignment without help of any kind, but every since Rin came along, I've been getting...distracted.

We finished our packet first. The teacher was impressed. At Rin, not at me. He'd expect that because she was new and that I wasnt the smartest student, we would have been one of the last people to turn in our packets in. But still, he already knew that Rin was really smart so it's not _that_ surprising.

We had extra time, so we were both doing random stuff until the bell rang. The teacher colected all his stuff and walked out of the room just as the next teacher came in.

Now, it's science class. Here, the class was assigned a project that was due that Saturday. We were able to work alone or in groups with the maximum of 3 people. For the second time that day, Rin and I were partners. We work well together...

She smiled at me. "Are we meeting at my house or your house?"

"Huh?"

"For the project," she answered. "We cant get all of it done in class. So, today, after school, are we meeting at my house or your house?"

"Oh, that. Um, I guess my house is fine," I replied.

"Great! See you then."~

**Time skip: Lunch Time**

~It was a nice day and I didnt feel like staying trapped in the classroom. I suggested that we should eat outside. So there we were, under a tree, alone.

Rin was nibbling away at her lunch while I was laying down on my back, my right hand behind my head and the other down by my side. Rin decided to start a conversation. "So, I've been thinking about the science project idea and maybe we should..." Blah blah blah. She went on and on about sciency stuff.

I blocked out the rest of her statements. I looked to my left, trying to find something interesting. About 30 meters away sat Neru and the boy she was making-out with the other day. They were just talking this time, though. I took a closer look at the boy. Teal hair. Mikuo?

I stared at her in disguse. A hand waved in front of my face. "Hellooo?"

It was Rin. I didnt even notice that she had asked me a question. So she repeated it. "I said: 'What do you think of that idea?' You okay?" She raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head, trying to wake up. "Uh, I'm fine. Y- yeah, it's a great idea." I had no clue to what she was talking about.

She grinned. "Thanks!" Then she stood up. "I'm going to get a smoothe. I hope there's no line. Do you want one?"

"Yeah. Make mine a banana," I said, taking out a dollar and holding it up to her.

She pushed my hand away. "Dont worry. I'll take care of that."

"You dont have to pay for it."

"Who said anything about paying for it? My dad owns this place, remember? I can get as much of whatever I want here for free!" She skipped off with her giant white ribbon bouncing all around.

I waited unil she was inside the building then turned my attention back to Neru. She grabbed Mikuo's shirt and was pulling him in for a kiss.

That's when I made my move. I sprinted for them and pulled Mikuo off of her. Good thing he wasnt that strong. Then I stood over Neru and demanded for the truth.

She looked terrified, like I wasnt suppose to find out, but it might have been an act. "L- Lenny, i- it's n- not what it l- looks like- "

"Dont give me that shit, Neru," I growled, forgetting everything Meiko told me. I never cursed before in my life. "We're over."

"But Len, I- " she began.

Mikuo cut her off. "Wait. _He_ is your boyfriend?" He pointed at me.

Neru knew she had to think of something quick. "U- Uhh..." But she wasnt fast enough.

Mikuo shook his head in disguse. "Just forget it, Neru." He got up and was gone like the wind.

We were silent, thinking: **what happens next?** I turned to leave, but she quickly grabbed my arm. "Len...please. You have to listen to me. I dont- "

I violently shook her hand away. "Just stay out of my life. Havent you hurt me enough?" My words hung in the air.

I glanced back at her. Her expression was guilt. A tear ran down her cheek. I didnt know if it were real or not. I started walking back to my tree. That wasnt the way I wanted the break up to go. Now everyone was hurt.

I sat back down under the tree, not sure of my emotions, with my messy bangs in front of my face so no one could see my eyes.

I didnt hear footsteps or anyone sit down, but Rin had arrived. I hoped she didnt see the way I acted towards Neru, but when her shocked, confused voice spoke up to me, I knew she had. "...Len, I..."

I was too much of a jerk. "Not now, Rin." My voice was nasty, like I was talking to Neru not Rin. _Neru_- God how I hate that name.

Rin didnt speak again. Not for the rest of the day. I hope she understood that I didnt mean to snap at her that way. I wanted to beat myself up for that. But, I was in too much pain to apologize.

Neru also seemed distracted. She didnt have a loud mouth like she always did. She didnt say a word, even when I teacher asked for an answer to a question.

Finally, in the middle of class, she slowly raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. When the teacher said yes, she didnt hesitate- she ran out of the classroom, full speed.

The students looked back at me, knowing that we must've broken up recently. I looked away, holding up my head with my hand.

After about ten minutes, Neru still hadnt returned. N- Not that I cared. But the teacher did. She suggested that someone should check up on her. A blonde girl, that appeared to be Neru's good friend, offered and left for the bathroom. She came back 30 seconds later saying, "She threatened to kill me if I didnt leave." She sat back down, looking hurt.

The class glanced at me once more, knowing that I must have crushed her heart, _hard_.

Then I felt a piece of paperball hit the side of my head. I was about to stand up and crush who ever threw it, but it was Rin. She sent me a note. I unraveled it. She wrote:

_You seem upset. I'll come over tomorrow afternoon when you calm down._

Rejection. I really wanted the company of someone as super nice and helpful as Rin. And at the same time, I really needed to be alone. Just to think. If she were to come over that afternoon, we wouldnt get any work done. What was the point? Rin was only coming because we were partners anyway...Nothing more.

It took me a some thought, but I finally answered:

_Thanks Rin. Tomorrow it is then._

I tossed the paper back over to her. I watched at it only took her a half a second to read it. She looked back at me and smiled. I returned her a small one.

And that was that. I lost a chance with Rin. And Neru still wasnt back yet. The teacher decided that she would go to check on her. As soon as she left, the class went wild.

I was surprised when Rin threw the crumbled up paper back to me. It read:

_My Number: 555-0159. Text me if you need any help :)_

I smiled and pulled out my smartphone to put her number in. When I finished, I sent her a text so she could save my number. Then a really girly ringtone went off. _Must be Rin's_. She blushed, embarrased at the tone, and quickly took it out to turn it off. I laughed, feeling a little better that I was 15 minutes ago. Rin slouched down low in her chair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**A/N: I update on weekends, fridays, or mondays now...**

**My last chapter probably wasnt what you'd expect...I had a bad week...so yeah, that's why len went crazy...**

Wednesday afternoon, eating lunch _inside_. But, nothing could take my mind off of Neru. She wasnt even at school that day. _Did I hurt her too much?_ Well, she hurt _me_ enough. Seeing Neru kiss another guy for the first time was terrible. I was trying to hide my pain. But, seeing Neru kiss another guy again- I just...snapped.

I couldnt tell if Neru was trying to attract attention, was trying to make me look like a bad person, or was serious and got hurt by my words and actions. She _is_ sensitive.

I just noticed that Rin was talking to me, so I tried to act like I was listening the whole time. "- so, is it okay if I come over and help with the project today? Or, if your still depressed, should I come over tomorrow?"

I completely forgot about the project. I forgot about everything, basicly. "Today's fine," I replied. "If we wait until tomorrow, we wont have much time to get the project done. It's due Saturday, ya know?"

She just nodded. We were silent afterward.

I wondered if Rin took me as a friend or as something more. She seems to feel too comfortable being around me.

Then I began to think about both Rin and Neru. Neru- She's the girl that I've known for the longest time. I knew everything about her. She was my bestfriend until we were in the eighth grade. I had developed a crush on her. Then, just a couple months ago, I had the guts to ask her out. But, she changed her image, and she wasnt the same girl she was when we were just friends. Then time went on and I began to drift away from her. We were still a couple, but my love for her wasnt as strong as it used to be.

Was seeing Neru and Mikuo together a wake-up call? Was I still in love with her? Maybe. I didnt know...

Rin- Was the correct term 'love at first sight'? When I first saw her in the park, the entire world, except me and her, was completely blocked out. I couldnt think about anything else but her. Not my parents. Not school. Not Neru. She seemed to be the perfect girl. I'd do anything to get her to be my girlfriend. But, I had forgotten that I already had one...

I glanced at Rin. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but she didnt speak. Three minutes passed in silence. It was uncomfortable for the both of us. I couldnt tell what she was thinking, so I asked in concern, "You okay?"

Since we hadnt talked for a while, she was surprised when she heard my voice. "Nothing," she answered shortly. "I should be asking you that question."

I sighed. I honestly didnt know the answer to that question, but I didnt want her to worry. I said, "I'm alright."

She looked up at me as if she wanted to disagree. Her mouth was moving and I was sure words were coming out, but I didnt hear them. I was lost in her ocean blue eyes. After ten seconds I realized that I was just staring at her. I could feel myself blush and I immediately looked away. In the corner of my eye, I could see Rin's confused face. _Does that mean she has no feelings for me?_ Well, we did just meet monday.

I tried not to think too much about it. At this time, I had **way** too many things on my mind- Neru, Rin, my parents, the science project, etc.

The bell that ends lunch rang. Rin and I dumped our trash and sat back down for the next class. That's when I noticed something else. There was no one sitting in the seat behind me. Mikuo skipped school also. I would've too, but Meiko literarily pushed me out the front door that morning.

I wondered what it was like in his point of view. How did he feel? When he discovered Neru's secret, he **did** escape pretty quickly. Just like I did when I first saw the two kiss. I left trying to register what happened, hoping that I was hallucinating.

I also noticed that during class, students were taking quick glances at me and was whispering things to their neighbors. They were obviously talking about me. The conflict between me and Neru was the 'hot topic' at the time. Other kids were asking me questions every second they had when the teachers were changing classes. At least I had lunch alone.

It was really distracting to know that the whole class was staring at you. I hate being stared at. On top of that, I barely got to finish any of the schoolwork. Rin, on the other hand, turned in all her work first, as usual.

I know a lot of people like being popular, but to me, being the center of attention is quite annoying. People dont leave you alone! Couldnt people understand that I didnt want to be bothered?

Rin didnt have this problem. Since she techniquely wasnt in the conflict, there was no need to ask her questions, even if she was my friend. She was just another kid. At that time, I wished that I was her. She had no attention- exactly what I wanted.

**Time skip: 3:20 PM**

_Just ten more freaking minutes to go_, I thought. I took a deep breath, hoping that these last few minutes would go by fast.

I didnt even finish half of the packet. I didnt really care. One bad grade isnt going to kill me. I gave up on the assignment and put my pencil down. Leaned back in my chair, I looked over at Rin. She seemed a little excited. for some reason. Perhaps she was really looking forward to coming over.

Well, my house isnt _that_ special. It's large but it's nothing extravagant. Rin shouldnt be surprised because I'm sure her house is just as big as mine since her parents is wealthy.

That got me thinking about what her life was like. I didnt know much about her family expect for the fact that she lives with her dad while her mom was in America. I wondered if her parents were as conceited as mine. Seriously, the only people who they were actually **nice** to were each other and myself- I guess since I'm their only child or something. I was **so** glad that they were stuck in America for two weeks.

Maybe being stuck up is just a rich thing. Maybe because they have more money than someone, they think their better and more important. It's stupid, in my opinion. Rin's not like that, though. Maybe her parents are the complete opposite of mine. Then again, her parents **did** get a divorce...

I didnt know what life was like when your parents are divorced. I never experienced it, obviously. Rin did. But, she didnt have that depressed emotion when she talked about it. It was like she was just stating a fact. Nothing more than a fact. She was almost talking as if she was trying to hide her emotions...

Once again, I've thought too much into one topic and didnt even notice the time. Then, the bell rang. _Thank god_, I thought and quickly packed my stuff. Rin came over, ready to go with a giant smile on her face.

We exited the building along with the other high schoolers. Like the pass couple of days, we walked together.

I'm not exactly the kind of person that loves to make conversation, but Rin is so she started one. I would have liked to have walked in silence also because I was a bit grumpy from the unwanted stares from pervious classes. She asked what my house was like. I just replied by saying that it wasnt anything spectacular and she looked a little let down.

She entered the mansion with a gasp. She slowly walked in and said, "How could you say this isnt spectacular? Your house is amazing!"

I was surprised. "Really? Isnt your house just as big?"

"I wish. Even though my dad has money, he doesnt like to buy things he doesnt need- Like a mansion." That's understandable. "Wow, the decorations are beautiful," she continued.

"Thanks." I couldnt think of anything else to say.

"What do your parents do?" she asked. "Their obviously rich."

"They own a successful company, L&L's." Of course, the name just had to include their initials. "Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, I think I bought a few things from them," Rin said, trying to remember.

Suddenly, Meiko came out from the other room to greet me, and she found that we had a guest. I beat her to the introduction. "Rin, this is Meiko, my maid. Meiko, this is Rin."

They shook hands. "Hello, Rin. It's nice to meet you," said Meiko.

"You too."

Meiko turned to me, smirking. "So you brought a _friend_?"

"We are doing a science project together, Meiko," I explained so she wouldnt get the wrong idea.

"I'm sure." She let out a short laugh. "Well, I'm be making sushi for the both of you in the kitchen. I'll call you down when it's ready."

I showed Rin upstairs. She looked all around the hall on the way to my room. When we got there, the first thing she said was, "God, your room is huge!" I was just glad that Meiko cleaned it because it would have looked like a tornado hit it if she didnt.

After saying how wonderful my room was, she went to sit on my bed. I joined her and we both got out pencil and paper.

Rin said something super-smart and I didnt catch any of it. "...Huh?"

She laughed. "You know- The project idea! Remember? I told you yesterday."

I put on a confused face and tried to remember. "Oh, yeah..." I lied. I wasnt listening to her on Tuesday.

"Lets get started then. Hey, do you have a computer? Where is it?" she asked.

I went over and kneeled down to grab my laptop under my desk. I sat back down on my bed and handed Rin the laptop. She sat it down on her lap and went to the Google Chrome browser.

It took about fifteen seconds to open the browser and find Wikipedia with the information that we needed.

We were in the middle of taking short notes of the things that we found most important when Meiko called my name. She said I had a visitor. By tone of her voice, I knew whoever was visiting, I wasnt going to like. Or maybe not expect.

I stopped what I was doing and slowly walked down the stairs...And there stood Neru.

We stood face to face, speechless. I wasnt sure what to think. Meiko looked back and forth, from me to Neru over and over. She finally said, "Well, then. Uh, I'll just leave you two to, uh...talk." Meiko fled the room after that. Leaving me and Neru.

We still havent taken our eyes off each other. Neru was the first to speak. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings like that. Cheating on you was wrong." She looked down at her feet.

She was apologizing? "No, I'm sorry- For yelling at you yesterday, I'm sorry." **I** was apologizing? That literally came out of nowhere.

"No, really. I shouldnt have done that to you. I came here to say that. Mikuo- I didnt know what I was doing when I was dating him. I didnt love him. I didnt like him. I was stupid then. There was no click when I kissed him...But there was with you."

I froze up. I didnt know she really felt that way about me.

Now she was looking at me straight in the eye. "Len, I hate when were not together. I thought you were my love at first sight. I'm asking for a second chance."

What to do? My mouth was opened, no words would came out. I wanted to date her. But, I didnt want to date her. "I..."

From behind, **Rin** answered for me. _What is she doing? How did she get here?_

"He cant! He's dating me!" For a moment, there was silence.

Both Neru and I broke the silence. "What?" We were equally confused.

**A/N: Yeah, so, srry I havent updated for like over a week. I've been busy. I was thinking about writing a new story. This one was just a test. I hope my next story is more interesting...No this doesnt mean that I'm ending this story. I'm just doing two stories now...**

**This chapter wasnt suppose to end like this. I just thought that I reached my maximum amount of words so yeah...**

**Please review this chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**A/N: wow, thanks for those reviews for chapter 5. Sorry about those mistakes. I'm just a kid you know...**

**I am soooo sorry for this late update. It's been like almost a month. When school gets out, I'm going to try to update faster...**

Rin just said that **we go out. **I started blushing. Neru looked at her feet and her hands formed into fists. I wouldnt be surprised if she knocked Rin out cold.

Rin and I...dating...I've always wanted to ever since the first time I saw her. But that would crush Neru.

I was too confused to speak, so Rin decided to. "W- We go out now. I'm sorry but Len is mine." She grabbed my hand and my face turned as red as a tomato.

Neru didn't look up. Her bangs were covering her eyes. "...How long...have you two been dating?" she asked, quietly.

I spoke up, "Oh, just recently, trust me."

"...Well, I guess I'll be going then." Her voice was shaky. Neru turned to leave and I got a glimpse of her face. Her eyes...I couldn't tell what they were saying. What was her emotion? Was she Shocked? Depressed? Angry?

Rin then said goodbye in such a nasty tone, I felt as if I didn't know her anymore. Neru's fists tighten and her knuckles turned white. Then she walked, practically ran, out the door.

After we were sure she was down the street, Rin released her grip on my hand. I could finally breathe and my face turned back to its original color. I went to close the door and then turned back around. I asked, "Why did you do that?" softly.

She hesitated to answer. "That girl, she broke your heart, didn't she?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"She could break it again. I was protecting you." I thought about it. Neru _could_. I still didnt trust her completely. But, then a thought hit me.

"Rin, are you jealous?"

She hesitated again. Her face slowly turned pink. "What? I- I'm just trying to help you. That's all."

My eyes were on the floor. "So...only when we're in school, we're a couple," I almost asked. I was trying to process everything as I was speaking.

"Exactly." I hated that answer. I wanted to say what I felt but the words wouldn't come out.

She continued. "Don't worry. I won't go too far so it's not uncomfortable." Meaning no kissing or anything more. Sigh.

When I didn't answer, she went up stairs to gather her things. I didn't follow. I just sat down in a low chair and waited. Then, she came down, said her goodbye, and was out the door.

The house was almost empty again. Just me and Meiko, who was most likely eavesdropping. She came out of the kitchen and sat in the chair facing me.

"The blonde girl with the ribbon," she began, "you like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, but apparently she doesn't feel the same way," I said sadly.

"Why don't you just confess to her?"

I had never thought of that. It took a second but then I replied. "Because we've just met. It would be weird. And plus, what if she rejects me?"

That made Meiko think. Usually she has the answer to everything. She seemed clueless. That kind of worried me.

I got up and walked to my room. I flopped down on my bed and took my ponytail out. I needed a hair cut. My hair was almost to my shoulders. I could pass as a girl which isn't good.

My eyes got heavy really fast. I closed them and soon I was asleep.~

~I woke to Meiko's voice. She called out from downstairs. Dinner was ready.

I sat up. I noticed that I was under covers and my shoes were off. I didn't remember undressing and putting covers over myself. Meiko must have came.

I glanced over at the time. It was 6 o'clock. I threw the covers off and didn't even bother to tie my hair back up.

The sweet scent of dinner could be smelled all the way from my room. I sighed and followed it.

Meiko was dusting some of my trophies that I had downstairs on display. I sat down at the table and began eating. She passed me the t.v. remote and I used my opposite hand to flip through the channels.

I stopped on the news channel because they were talking about America. I remembered that my parents were still suck in there. The said that they wouldn't be back until next Saturday.

There was a giant storm in California and they said the airport would be closed until the 25th of August, next Saturday.

After a couple of minutes, Meiko randomly sighed. "All that sushi just goes to waste." I rolled my eyes. She sat down in front of me and I knew she wanted to talk again about the event that happened just a few hours ago.

"Hold up, I still dont understand. You love _two_ girls at the same time?"

I gave it some thought. "I guess so," I said softly.

"Do you know for sure that either of them feels the same way back?"

"Neru says she does, but..."

"Wait, what about that other girl, Rin? You fell in love with her? I thought you two _just _met."

"Love at first sight?" I shrugged.

"Well, what are you going to do? Like I said, you have _two_ girls here."

I held my head in my hand. "I dont know. And, Meiko, I know that you're trying to help me by talking it over, but you're stressing me out."

"Sorry, I've never been in this kind of situation." She changed the subject to get rid of the mood, "So, you want some left-over sushi? It's a shame for it to go to waste, you know!"

I put on a fake grin just to make her happy. "Sure."~

~I finished my homework at around 12:45am. Stupid math.

For some strange reason, I was wide awake. I mean, I _did_ take a nap but it wasnt for very long. For the past couple of weeks, I've been exhausted.

I was laying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling like I always am, for about 20 minutes until I realized that I probably wasnt going to fall asleep anytime soon.

Since I was already leaning on my right side, I grabbed my ipod. I noticed that my headphones...were the exact same headphones that Rin was using when I first saw her in the park.

After I put my play-list on shuffle, I closed my eyes and listened to every word and tried my best to understand the songs. Usually, I just listen to a song 'cause it sounds cool, I didnt really care about what it was about.

There were some songs that I didnt even realize I bought. For example: The evil story songs. Servant of evil was my favorite. It explained the story better, plus the tone is catchy.

This other song: Paradichlorobenzene- I honestly have no clue what that song is about. I kept replaying it trying to catch sentences that I didnt catch before. And for some reason, the song felt brainwashing...

Then before I knew it, I was out.

**A/N: I actually dont know what that song Paradichlorbenzene is about. Does anyone? I heard somewhere that it was about jealously...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own vocaloid**

**Sunday, August 19 **

Well, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday went by fast. Rin finished the project by herself since she knew I was stressed. We turned it in early so I had one less thing to worry about. But that thing was quickly replaced.

The word about me and Rin dating got around. Neru must have texted her friends, and they texted their friends, and so on. Now, the whole school knows! I'd be perfectly find with it...if only we were dating for real. I'd love for the world to know that Rin and I date.

It was 6:30am. I leaned over and yanked the plug of my alarm clock out of the outlet so I didn't have to listen to that stupid ringing in five minutes. I rolled out of bed and stood up up. I walked to my drawer and grabbed a clean shirt and put it on.

Yawning, I put my jeans on and put my hair in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and put water on my face to help me wake up. Then, I went down stairs because I smelled food.

I saw Meiko in the kitchen cooking, Rin sleeping on the couch, and- Hold up. _Why is Rin in my house? Did Meiko let her in?_

"Meiko? Why is Rin here?" I whispered, trying not to wake her.

Meiko stepped out of the kitchen. "Um, she came here last night when you were sleeping. She said that she needed somewhere to sleep and that this house was the closest house she knew." She went back in the kitchen.

"Okay. But why is she on the **couch**? You couldn't take her to a guest room?"

Meiko laughed. "Hey, I'm your maid, not her's. I don't get paid for helping **her**."

I rolled my eyes and lifted Rin up bridal style and walked her to one of the guest rooms. She was lighter than I had imagined. She looked adorable sleeping, I couldn't help but smile.

About half way there, her eyes opened and she blushed a little while my whole face was red. I almost dropped her.

We stared at each other for a second. "S-sorry!" She hopped out of my arms. "I'm sorry for coming over like that. I just needed some place to stay." Rin started to run, but I grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, but I really need to- "

"If nothing is wrong, you wouldn't be here, Rin," I cut her off.

"I just- "

"The truth," I said.

Rin paused. She was no longer struggling to get out of my hold, so I let go. "The truth is...I'm here because my dad hit me."

I stood there, waiting for more information, but I got none. "Your dad..._hit_ you," I stated. "Like a spanking?"

"No, he was drunk last night. He got mad at me and he hit me on the eye. More like punched."

"Are you okay? I don't really see a mark." If you looked really hard, you could see that the skin around her left eye was darker than her right eye.

She pulled me into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face revealing a hideous shiner that was being covered up with make-up.

"He did **that** to you?" I asked, ready to punch **him**.

"To answer your previous question: No, I'm not okay," she said.

"If he did that to you, why are in such a rush to get back home? Aren't you afraid?"

She looked at me through the mirror. "Len, he was drunk. I'm sure he didn't really mean it. I'm in a rush to get back home so he doesn't call the police and report that there is a missing child," she explained.

"It's like 6:30. I'm sure he's sleep."

"Maybe, but we don't know that for a fact."

"At least have breakfast with us. You must be hungry," I insisted.

Then after a lot of disagreeing, Rin finally gave up. "Fine." She sighed. "Why do you have to be so considerate all the time," she frowned.

I smiled and took her hand again, leading her towards the kitchen.

"Meiko, Rin will be joining us for breakfast this morning," I informed her.

She giggled. "I know. I could hear you guys' conversation all the way down here."

**Time skip: After breakfast**

"Thanks for the breakfast, Meiko," Rin and I said simultaneously.

"Your welcome."

"Well, it is now seven o'clock and I really need to go. Len, I'll text you if something **else** happens." I nodded. "See you tomorrow." She waved.

I watched her walk out the door. I smiled and blushed a little. Meiko smirked.

_...But there's something different about Rin. I don't know what it is, but I can tell something is wrong..._

My butt vibrated- I got a text. It was from Neru. Man, I forgot about her. She wanted me to meet her in the park. She probably wants to talk about her feelings... At seven? I texted back saying "at noon" then I went to get ready.

After I took a shower, put on some presentable clothes, and watching some tv, I headed down towards the park.

I found Neru in the middle of the park, sitting on a bench. She wasn't wearing what she usually wore. She had on a medium sized, white flowing dress that made her appear more angelic.

Then, I thought about what Neru was going to say to me. _If Neru's going to talk about __**us**__, which she most likely is, what should I say?_

I sat down next to her and she wasn't startled at all. "Hey."

Neru looked at me. She started talking immediately. "Okay, I know you and Rin aren't really dating." I opened my mouth to deny. "I overheard you two talking about it during school on Thursday." I closed my mouth.

She continued. "But my question is: Why did you agree to it in the first place?" I opened my mouth again. "But, I don't really care." I closed my mouth, yet again. "As long as we can do this."

She leaned over and kissed me.

At first I was shocked she would actually kiss me after pulling a stunt like that. I thought she would slap me.

Then all my thoughts went away. I felt the click. I closed my eyes and put my hand on her waist. Our kiss deepened and soon enough, we were french kissing.

The kiss felt like it was going on for hours. And it might have been. Man, the last time I've kissed Neru would be right before summer break. Now we're back in school. Its only been like a month but it feels like its been forever since then.

I hestitatly broke the kiss and we looked into each others eyes. _She doesn't know that I love Rin. _At the thought, I looked away, down at my feet. Neru stared off into the distance.

"I should go." I stood up.

Neru stopped me. "Len, wait." I turned to face her. She took a deep breath. "I just want you to know that I still feel that click when we kiss." she said softly. "You probably don't feel the same way."

"...I felt the click." Once again, I speak without thought.

"Then why are you leaving me?"

I paused. "Because I can't love you."

"You _can't_ or you _don't want to_?" she asked quickly.

I stared at her blank expression, trying to hide my emotions that I had inside. Then, I turned and walked home. I didn't even look back at Neru.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was busy... procrastinating. heh...**

**Also, I'm sorry for all the 'time skips' in this chapter. I'm just too lazy to write all that junk...**

I came home with a blank face. I tried to walk as fast as a could up stairs when Meiko stopped me.

"Neru texted you?" When I didn't answer, she assumed it was a yes. "What happened with you two? You've been gone a while."

I figured that she wasn't going to move from in front of me so I backed up and laid down on the couch. "Can't you just leave me alone so I can think?"

She crossed her arms. "No," she said simply.

Meiko never says no to me. Partially because she's my maid and she'd get fired if she did. I looked up at her. "Neru _kissed_ me."

"That's going to be a problem," she muttered.

"She is trying to make me fall back in love with her. And it's working."

"Aren't you already in love with her?" I didn't answer. "If you're trying to fall out of love with her, you need to find someone else... Someone like **Rin**. You should ask **her** out for real- "

"I already told you why I can't do that."

"You never know until you try. She could be the one for you." I know she is. But it's kind of hard to be with her if someone else is driving me away. "Now I can leave you to think about that." Meiko went to the kitchen.

If I ask Rin out and she says yes, Neru is just going to try to make me jealous with another guy or is going to try to 'get rid' of Rin.

If I ask Rin and she says no, well it'd break my heart. Neru would have a better chance at me and she'd ask to go back out with me. If I hadn't said that I needed to leave a couple minutes ago, she would have. I didn't want to be there to say no to her. I could avoid her, but of cours, she'd just find me.

_Maybe I shouldn't worry about Neru and just do what my heart tells me. I love Rin. I should forget about all the possiblities and go for it._ I thought about that and smiled. _Alright. Tomorrow, I ask Rin out._

I felt my phone vibrate. When I looked at the phone and saw that it was a picture. It was a picture of me...kissing Neru today. Who took this and why were they stalking me this afternoon? Oh god, if this was sent to ever person at school...

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. The number was blocked so I couldn't see who sent it. I threw the phone on the coffee table.

**Time Skip: Next Day**

Meiko woke me up late because she didn't know that I unplugged the alarm clock. While she fixed my alarm clock, I went to the bathroom to get ready. After I took a shower and did all that, I headed down stairs for breakfast.

Meiko made pancakes again and I choked them down. I said "thanks" to her and was about to head for the door when she decided to start a conversation.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked.

"I'm going to ask Rin out," I told her smiling. "We'll just see what happens next." I paused and headed for the door. But Rin wasn't waiting for me at the corner.

For the whole walk, I didn't see her at all. _Maybe she went to school early today, _I thought.

I stepped up the stairs and into the classroom two minutes before the bell rang. Still no sign of Rin. I was starting to get worried when the bell rang and she still didn't arrive. She said she would text me if something came up.

To my left, there was a green haired girl that I've seen talk to Rin a couple of times before. The teacher was taking attendence and I had time to talk to the grean haired girl until he got to the K's and M's. I tapped her shoulder. She looked up from her book. "You're friends with Rin, right?" She nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

"She probably skipped school," she answered thoughtfully. _What? Skipped school?_ "You're going out with her, right? She might be upset from you cheating on her." _What is this girl talking about? _She saw my confused expression and took out her phone. While she was doing that, we both said "here" for attendence.

She brought the phone to my face. It was the picture of me kissing Neru. Oh God. My eyes widened and I took the phone from her hands and stared at it. "H- how did you get this picture? Who sent this to you?" I asked loudly.

The green haired girl just shrugged. "The number is blocked. I think everyone from school has it now." I leaned back in my chair and tilted my head back. "Why? You didn't want her to find out you were cheating on her with your **ex**?" She glared at me.

I sighed. "She's not really my girlfriend," I told her.

"Excuse me, Gumi, Len," the teacher began. "No talking." He placed a packet on each of our desks and turned to walk back to his desk. _Well, now I know her name._

"We can talk at lunch, uh Gumi," I whispered and she nodded.

**Time Skip: Lunch Time**

Gumi and I sat down at a table by the window, sitting across from each other. She gave me a look before eating. "Why did you say that Rin wasn't really your girlfriend? What's going on?" I looked at her unsurely. "You can tell me, I'm her friend."

_Whatever, I just need someone to talk to. _"Well, Neru came over my house on Wednesday and asked me for another chance. Rin told her that we were dating. She said she was trying to protect me since Neru has cheated on her before. So we were just dating during school last week. And for the picture: yesterday, I met Neru in the park and she kissed me." I pointed to her phone. "Obviously, I don't know the stalker that took it."

Gumi stared at me for a second with the same look on her face. "What do you mean by: "We **were** just dating during school"?"

My cheeks turned pink. "Well... We **were** just dating at school, but I was going to ask her out... for real. But she's not here today. So yeah..."

"Aw, you guys make a cute couple!" she screamed. I turned red. "Why haven't you asked her already?"

"A lot of reasons," I answered. She nodded.

"Do you think we should go over her house to see if she's alright?" _Why should I go with her?_

"Sure," I replied slowly. "But, people miss school all the time. I'm sure she's just sick."

She shook her head. "She told me that she only misses school for something really important."

Then I remembered her black eye.

**A/N: Yep... **

**short chapter. i know...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey its Friday the 13th. Cool, I just noticed that...**

**And my B-Day's comin' up on the 16th... oh yeah...**

**Anyway, I'm not even going to lie when I say: The reason why I haven't updated is because I was too lazy... I'm just a lazy person...**

**On with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloid!**

When the bell rang, the class rushed out of the room. Gumi caught up with me and we both walked through the hall. I was given some nasty looks. People made comments under their breaths. But I have ears. I tried to ignore them anyway.

I turned to Gumi. "When was the last time you saw Rin?"

She closed her eyes and hummed softly, turning to remember. "Oh!" Gumi's eyes flashed open and she snapped her fingers. "Saturday night. We were both out shopping until eight."

Saturday night? I found Rin sleeping on my couch Sunday morning.

"Did she have a black eye? Was she a little depressed?" I questioned.

Gumi stopped to face me, her face puzzled and scared. "Woah. Why would she have a black eye?"

I told her what happened yesterday. Gumi's expression didn't change until I was finished. Now she was more confused than afraid. But she didn't say anything. We continued down the hall in silence. She was probably thinking.

When we stepped outside, I thought to myself, _She couldn't be at home because she didn't want people to see her face, she has make-up. I could barely tell that she had a black eye... _

_ It's possible that she could've gotten hurt again. Even though she said her dad was just drunk, I don't believe that. _

"I just hope that's not the case..." I murmured.

"What?" Gumi asked.

"Nothing," I simply said.

"No, seriously. What's up?"

I sighed. "I was just thinking: what if her dad hurt her again?" I answered.

"God, I hope not," she commented.

"I'd never be able to forgive him." Gumi smirked at that and I rolled my eyes.

We stopped the conversation there. I noticed more eyes staring at me and heard my name being mentioned a lot. They all had the wrong idea. I wasn't cheating on Rin.

Gumi must have saw me react to them because she nudged me and whispered, "Just ignore them. They'll find out sooner or later."

Whatever. It was making me feel bad when I didn't do anything wrong. If only the person that took the picture was listening to the Neru and I yesterday and not just watching us.

I took a deep breath as we turned the corner to Rin's neighborhood. She was the third house on the left. I hesitatly knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Nothing. Either she wasn't answering the door or no one was home.

Gumi opened the door. "Hey, the door is unlocked." I facepalmed.

"Wait, can we even walk in?" I asked. "That's like breaking into someones home!"

She frowned. "Just go," she commanded.

We quietly walked in the house and she closed the door behind her. There was no noise. It sounded almost completely empty. The only thing I could hear was our footsteps on the wood floor.

Once I established that it was really quiet, I took in the interior design. It looked... pretty normal. It was two stories and there wasn't too much unnecessary decorations lying around, unlike my house.

Gumi tapped my shoulder and motioned me over to the stairs. Good thing they were carpet stairs or we would've made a lot of noise.

She stopped at, I think, Rin's room and told me not to talk. I nodded and we went inside.

Rin was sitting down on the floor, back to the bed, knees to her chest, forehead on her knees, and arms hugging her legs. There was quiet sobbing coming from her.

I ran to her, bent down in front of her, and gave her a hug. She returned it and cried into my shoulder. I couldn't stand seeing her sad.

We stayed in that position for a while. Even when she stopped crying, we stayed in that position. It was comfortable. I didn't want to let go.

Once she let go, I mentally sighed. She rubbed her red eyes and apologized for making me see her like that. Gumi handed her a washcloth. I stood back up and stepped back.

When Rin finished cleaning herself up, Gumi started throwing questions at her. "Are you okay? Do you need anything else? What happened?"

Rin shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Gumi nodded and Rin continued, "Gumi, I don't think I told you about my dad."

"Len already explained to me what happened."

"Oh, well, he did it again and um..." she stopped there and rolled up her right sleeve of her long-sleeved shirt. On the skin above her tricep muscle was a burn about five inches long. "And he said.. some things," she said and looked like she was about to cry again.

_What did her dad say? Rin doesn't look like a person that cries a lot._ But I didn't want to ask something so personally.

I stared at the burn in horror. _Oh my god._ "And you're telling me that he was drunk again?" She nodded and looked at her feet.

"When did he do this?"

"This morning." I took several deep breathes before grabbing Rin's wrist and dragging her through the hall.

"Hey! Where are we going?" she asked but didn't try to get out of my grip.

"To my house," I answered.

"Why?"

I stopped, turned around, and repeated, "Why? Because you are getting hurt by your own father! Did you not notice that he becomes violent when he's drunk? And he's drunk a lot? You can't stay here!"

Rin paused. "But- "

"No, Rin," I said calmly. "It's not safe here. You're staying with Meiko and I." In the corner of my eye, I saw Gumi wiggling her eyebrows. I blushed a little at what I said.

Rin didn't reply so I continued to drag her out of the house after telling Gumi to pack some of her stuff. I let go of her hand once we got outside. We walked slowly so Gumi could follow us when she finished.

It was silent for a while, but then Rin said softly, "You don't have to do this..."

"Yes I do."

"Len-"

"What if he chokes you and no on is there to help you? You can't hide that. You can't put make-up on that. What if- "

"What if," she said.

I sighed. "You just don't believe anything until it happens- With you dad, anyway... I thought you were supposed to call me if something was up."

She didn't say anything more. Gumi ran up to us after about ten minutes. Now you can guess how slow we were walking.

When we arrived at my house, it was Gumi's turn to exclaim at how awesome my mansion was. I shrugged and told her how my parents owned L&L's.

Meiko came out of the kitchen at the sound of a new voice in the house. They introduced themselves and Gumi mumbled about how she wish she had a maid.

While Gumi went around examining my house, Meiko greeted Rin and I. When she noticed Rin was holding a bag, she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Rin is staying here with us for a while," I explained. Meiko stared at me as if to give me a message about something, but I couldn't read it.

Then Meiko took her bag and Rin followed her up to a guest room. Gumi and I went into the kitchen for a snack. Naturally, I took a banana. Gumi, surprisingly, took a bag a carrots and started munching on them like it was a bag of doritos. But I didn't question it.

Meiko came back in the kitchen, and it was then that I noticed how many friends that are girls I had and no friends that are guys. I mean, I had plenty of guy acquaintances, but no close friends...

After Gumi cleaned my refrigerator of carrots, she said she had to go. Once she left, Meiko sighed. "Well, I'm going to the grocery store to buy more oranges, carrots, and sake." Of course. I smiled as she left... leaving Rin and I... alone...

**A/N: Alrighty, I'm done with that... **

**Bad way to end a chapter, I know. I'm terrible at it, as you can see...**

**I don't really like this chapter... don't know why... I don't have a problem if you feel the same way...**

**I didn't add what kind of burn she had because I don't know what the different burn degrees look like and I was too afraid to look it up on google images. They got some nasty stuff there... plus I'm eating right now... **


End file.
